Un Buen Verano
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Uno espera muchas cosas en su cumpleaños, pero lo último que podrías esperar es ser secuestrado por cuatro idiotas y encadenado a un sillón, mucho menos que una chica sexy te haga un baile árabe.


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Esta historia participa (tal vez no) en el reto del mes de Julio de la pagina de facebook: Neji y Hinata.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normalmente, cuando sus amigos querían hacer alguna estupidez, era él quien les detenía, era como la voz de la razón en ese grupo de cuatro idiotas y él, los quería, realmente los valoraba mucho, pero en ocasiones eran como un cuarteto insoportable, que te hacía envejecer 20 o 30 años en solo diez minutos.

Ese día no parecía ser la excepción, la diferencia era que no pidieron su apoyo u opinión, todo bajo la infantil excusa de: "Los bebés no opinan cuestiones de adultos", con bebé se referían a que estaba de cumpleaños.

Esa mañana al despertar pudo imaginar muchas cosas, una fiesta sorpresa, un beso de su encantadora novia, que hayan rentado un bar, un viaje a cualquier ridículo parque de diversiones e incluso que le diesen de pastelazos en la cara, contrario a eso se vio a si mismo siendo arrastrado en un costal de tela cual bulto de ropavejero.

Cuándo despertó peleó, pataleó, profirió palabrotas que no sabía que conocía y probablemente no existían e incluso fingió tener un arma con él, nada surgió resultados pero no era de extrañarse, después de todo quienes le habían secuestrado no eran mas que el cuarteto de idiotas al que él llamaba amigos -aunque ya no sería por mucho tiempo-.

Después de muchas horas siendo arrastrado de arriba a abajo su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al ajetreo, le soltaron de golpe sobre una supreficie dura y le dejaron ver la luz del sol que le empañaba la vista, salió del costal hecho una furia, por un momento se sintió el demonio de tazmania, encaró a los cuatro idiotas y estos salieron corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello -y así era-, iba a seguirlos pero se enredo con el costal y cayó de bruces en el suelo, que por cierto era el de su propia habitación, ya se la pagarían.

Ingresó al baño y tomó una ducha relajante con agua helada para bajarse los humos, salió un poco mas tranquilo y se tiró sobre la cama con solo una toalla cubriendo sus partes, cogió su móvil que yacía en la mesita de noche y lo desbloqueo, tenía alrededor de 28 llamas perdidas, seis de estas eran de su madre, dos de su gemelo pervertido que se encontraba en París y el resto eran de su novia.

Después de vestirse y acicalarse cual simio tomó el móvil de nuevo y llamó a su novia, fueron varios repiques y ninguna respuesta, intento alrededor de la misma cantidad de veces o incluso un poco mas de las que ella había intentando, la respuesta era la misma, la estúpida y robotica voz de la operadora que para ese entonces le tenía hasta los cojones, dejó de intentar y se botó sobre la cama de la misma manera que se votaron a la basura sus planes de una tarde de apapachos con ella.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente permitiendo la entrada de cuatro tipos con máscaras que no les ayudaban en lo mas mínimo a ocultar su identidad, dos de ellos, los mas altos para ser mas específicos, le tomaron de los brazos y lo levantaron mientras los dos mas bajitos le apuntaban al cuello con sus armas.

Eran los sables de luz de Star wars, ¿entonces como no saber quienes eran?

—¡SUELTENME! -gritó furioso-

—Estas bajo custodia de la pandilla de las estrellas -dijeron los cuatro al unísono-

—Si no me sueltan ustedes terminarán en las estrellas de una sola patada -amenazó-

—Seras llevado a la presencia de la Diosa afrodita y juzgado por tus pecados -mencionó el que le había cogido del brazo derecho-

—Por lo único que seré juzgado es tu muerte pedazo de idiota -amenazó furioso-, ya se que son ustedes, cuarteto de lelos

—No sabemos de que hablas Neji, nosotros no estamos planeando una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños y esto no es parte de ella

Neji solo suspiró, por eso es que sus amigos eran el cuarteto de lelos.

—No voy a gastar mis energías peleando con ustedes, ya después les daré una paliza

Lo mejor era rendirse con esos cuatro, se dejó arrastrar e incluso después de un rato hizo que le cargarán entre todos, estaba aburrido de que fueran de taxi en taxi y susurrando como si el no supiese quienes eran, es que hasta había llegado a fingir miedo para que dejasen de proferir tantas babosadas juntas.

Llegaron hasta su casa de nuevo, si no se equivocaba para esa hora ya debia ser pasado el medio día, lo adentraron a una de las habitaciones, le hicieron sentarse en el sillón rojo de terciopelo y le esposaron ambos brazos a los laterales del moderno sillón, todo estaba muy oscuro para cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse con llave.

Durante cinco minutos se recreó en su mente la orda de improperios que iba a gritarles y los tipos de torturas que les haría pasar a cada uno, había cogido aire para comenzar a gritar cuando las velas comenzaron a encenderse alrededor de la habitación iluminandola tenuemente por doquier, miró extrañado a todos lados, a menos que las velas fuesen falsas y automáticas nada de esto podía ser posible.

El sonido de música comenzó a inundar la habitación, era música árabe, pétalos de rosas comenzaron a caer de quien sabe donde, la música fue aumentando y el sonido de los adornos de los trajes árabes fue acercándose poco a poco, algo no le gustaba, y a su novia seguro que tampoco le gustarían.

Afuera de la habitación, cuatro chicos reían satisfechos sobre un sillón largo que había en el gran pasillo, querían estar cerca para escuchar las reacciones que muy seguramente su amigo tendría, claro que el sonido de la música dificultaba un poco las cosas, pero seguro que el desgraciado de Neji se lo pasaría bomba, ya después les agradecería por tan perfecto regalo.

Desde hacía un año Neji les había dicho que tenía novia, pero nunca habían conocido a tal novia, lo que les llevaba a pensar, no, a asegurar que tal novia no existía, él siempre iba sólo con ellos, exceptuando algunas ocaciones que iba con otro chico que jamas se dejaba ver la cara, le habían invitado a unirse a la sorpresa pero este respondió que ese día tenía trabajo, parecía ser que no le agradaban al chaval, pero que mas daba, ellos siempre serían los cinco, ese chico era como el coladito, daba igual si participaba o no.

En la habitación una figura curvilínea se movía al son de la música, el contoneo de sus caderas era como si movieras una guitarra al ritmo de ma canción de rock en pleno concierto, llevaba solo un top cubierto al frente de pedrería, esta pedrería bajaba como un triángulo que dejaba su punta en el ombligo que adornaba el plano vientre, en la cadera iniciaba un cinturón de pedrería que bajaba en una falda de delgada tela con aberturas a los costados dejando ver las hermosas y blancas piernas, todo el conjunto en un hermoso color lila, incluyendo la parte que le cubría la mitad del rostro a la chica de ojos verdes y cabellera castaña ondulada.

En algún momento del hipnótico baile de mortales movimientos de caderas logró divisar un juego de pequeñas llaves que se camuflaban con los adornos plateados del atuendo, los chicos no mentían cuando dijeron que sólo afrodita tenía el poder y la llave para su libertad.

Los suaves movimientos que en ocasiones se volvían bruscos y seductores lograban embobarlo, no podía borrar una libidinosa sonrisa de su rostro y seguro que si no fuese por su orgullo de macho que se respeta ya estaría babeando cual perro, pero nadie podía juzgarlo, esa mujer que se movia como diosa era lo mas precioso que hubiese existido jamas en la tierra, y él en cambio era sólo un simple mortal que le admiraba.

Por momentos la tela conectada del antebrazo hasta la muñeca se abrazaba a la suave cintura mientras las caderas se movían arriba y abajo, luego los brazos eran desplegados cual alas de la mas hermosa y majestuosa ave que estaba lista para emprender el vuelo, seguido de movimientos de hombros que alzaban aún mas el turgente pecho que saludaban cual reinas de los montes frescos y redondos.

Los movimientos del vientre atacaron cuando ella se acercó a liberarle la mano derecha, bailó por detras de él abrazándose a su cuello y le liberó la mano izquierda, las manos de ella no se quedaron quietas en ningún momento para acariciarle, se alejó de él bailando pero él fue mas rápido atrapándola contra la pared apresándole de una pierna y envolviéndola en sus caderas en una posición para nada inocente.

—No puede irse sin darme servicio completo señorita -le susurró al oído-

—No se que clase de servicio espera, solo fui contratada para un baile al cumpleañero, señor -respondió-

—Puede seguir bailando sobre mí, ese no es problema

—El problema es que no quiero -dijo antes de empujarle y dirijirse al pasillo por donde había llegado-

—Awww... Mi pequeña Hinata está ¿celosa? -una sonrisa de medio lado fue dibujada en su rostro al escuchar los pasos detenerse-, ¿pensaste que no te reconocería?

—No se de que me habla, joven

—Te doy créditos por los lentes de contacto y la peluca, pero te conozco demasiado bien -se acercó a ella y le abrazó por la espalda-, cada parte de tu cuerpo lo he memorizado, estas como un tatuaje en mi mente, desde tu olor hasta la suavidad de tu piel, jamás podrías engañarme.

—Creo que me confunde con alguien mas

—Mi preciosa, acepto que en un principio estaba confundido, pero te viste descubierta en el momento en que mi mirada captó el hermoso lunar que adorna tu cadera -llevó su mano hasta esta y con su pulgar acarició la pequeña marca de nacimiento-, he besado, lamido, acariciado, adorado y mordido ese mismo lunar tantas veces que soy incluso capaz de admirarlo aun por encima de tu ropa, sabes que es mi adicción, no podría haber otro igual en el mundo.

—Si me habías pillado, ¿por que no lo dijiste antes? -mencionó esbozando una sonrisa-

—¿Y perderme de ese meneo de caderas y la majestuosidad de tu baile?, no gracias

—De haberme cubierto el lunar no me habrías pillado

—Aún si lo hubiese cubierto, los movimientos de tus brazos son tu marca personal, no importa que baile sea, tu siempre pondras tu sello en todos y cada uno de ellos y éste no ha sido la excepción.

—Supongo que te creeré

—No puedo probarte lo que pensaba cuando te vi bailar, pero puedo provarte lo que has provocado desde que supe que eras tú -la tomó de las caderas y la pegó a su pelvis haciéndole sentir la dureza producto de su excitación y provocándole un gemido-, esto es muy real

—Deberías dejar de hablar tanto con tu gemelo, te estás convirtiendo en un pervertido como él -dijo comenzando a tallarse contra la entrepierna de él-

—No se vale ofender -respondió divertido-

Neji hizo a un lado el cabello de la chica para empezar a repartir húmedos besos en el suave cuello mientras le quitaba con delicadeza la peluca y ella retiraba las lentillas, entre besos la escuchaba soltar suspiros y esconder uno que otro gemido quedito, cuando hubo retirado la peluca la tiró a algún lugar de allí y comenzó a besar y morder su cuello mas fervientemente, llevó sus manos hasta la cintura acariciandola para terminar abrazandose a ella, la giró para dejarla frente a el o acariciar su rostro con suavidad.

Retiró de su rostro la tela que le cubría, regaló una sonrisa a su amado, se acercó lentamente hasta atrapar sus labios entre los propios, al ser mas alta que ella tubo que colocarse de puntillas y abrazarce al cuello de él acariciando las hebras de su castaño cabello largo.

Una suave mordida en el labio inferior de Neji fue el anuncio de un beso mas pasional donde se incluian ambas lenguas para bailar la una a la par de la otra, recibir mordidas y chupetones en los labios era también parte del trato.

Una de las grandes manos de Neji comenzó a marcar un camino de suaves caricias a través del plano vientre, la cadera y la estrecha cintura, subiendo hasta toparse con aquel encantador y brillante top que le llamaba a perder su mano en medio de aquel par de monticulos de punta rosada y que muy probablemente se encontraban erguidos debajo de la gruesa tela, los moldeó con sus manos sin llegar a cubrirlos por completo, el otro brazo se aferraba a la suave cintura y no le permitía escapar.

Sin saber cómo, ambos regresaron hasta el sillón donde él había sido esposado, una vez sentado la colocó a horcajadas sobre él rodeandole la cintura con sus blancas piernas, recorrió con sus gruesas manos las largas piernas, terminó posandolas en el redondo y firme trasero que no dudo en amasar a su gusto mientras ella hacía movimientos sugerentes con su cadera, tallandose en su duro miembro de manera tortuosa y placentera.

—Debemos hmmm detenernos -habló Neji con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón a mil-, los chicos están afuera y... Ngh ahhh, no puedo dejar que te vean asi mientras hmmm... Vamos a la habitación.

—Entonces no vayamos a la habitación -dijo al moverse de forma mas brusca sobre la latente y dolorosa erección del castaño-

El castaño le sonrió de medio lado a Hinata, llevó sus manos hasta el pecho de ella y le sacó las tetas del top para seguidamente introducir una en su boca, las mordió, lamió, beso y succionó mientras ella lloriqueaba perdida en el placer que todo eso le provocaba en conjunto a la excitación de poder ser pillados en cualquier momentos por los chicos que se hallaban fuera de la habitación.

—Aaaaahhhh, Neji-kun juega también con la otra porfavor

—Si te portas bien tal vez lo haga

—Aaaahhh Neji-kun es un niño malo hmmm

Neji llevó una de sus manos hasta el trasero de Hinata, introdujo su mano hasta llegar a acariciar su endidura que le condujo hasta aquel paraíso bañado en flujos que dentro de poco le bañarian la polla hasta hacerle correrse como un animal, ya lo estaba deseando.

Entre movimientos de uno y de otro, Hinata, con un poco de dificultad logró bajar el zipper del ajustado pantalón de su novio y de alguna manera un poco extraña lograr sacar al turgente miembro de su encierro, lo acarició del glande de forma magistral con sus dedos haciendo al castaño gemir y recitar un par de improperios.

—Es-espera pequeña hmmm... Ahhh espera nena

—Vamos Neji-kun, juguemos con tu varita mágica

—Jaja no la llames así... Ummm

Retiró su mano libre del trasero de su novia para introducirla por su pelvis hasta hacerle a un lado la diminuta y húmeda tanga, acarició los plieges húmedos y la masturbó por algunos momentos hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax, la muy ingrata quería llegar sin él, debía castigarla.

La acomodó un poco sobre él para finalmente penetrarla lentamente mientras se sentía siendo apretado por ella de forma caliente, la húmedad de ella lo estaba matando, sentía su miembro resbalarse dentro de ella pero aún asi apretandole de manera deliciosa sumado a los gemidos de su novia quien acariciaba sus pechos y movía sus caderas invitandolo a hundirse mas profundo.

Gritos, gemidos, susurros y uno que otro gruñido se entremezclaron en la habitación iluminada por las velas y la música de fondo que la incitaba a moverse cada vez más mientras se auto penetraba volviendo loco a su amante.

Después de un rato Neji se levantó con Hinata rodeando su cadera, salió de ella con brusquedad y la colocó de rodillas sobre el sillón de espalda a él, besó los espacios visibles de la espalda y mordió un par de veces el lunar que adornaba la cadera de la chica, ese lunar que el tanto amaba y que merecía ser llenado de besos, por que era simplemente perfecto, un pequeño detalle, pero hermoso para él.

Movió lentamente la ropa mientras ella contoneaba sus caderas invitándolo a unirse de nuevo en un sólo cuerpo, moveteo su glande palpitante en la entrada de Hinata haciéndola buscar auto penetrarse, separó los pliegues rosados y se introdujo en ella provocando el siempre perfecto sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, sus movimientos eran veloces y profundos haciéndola gemir palabras indescifrables mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al sillón.

Se separó de ella por un momento en el que se sacó los pantalones y volvió a la pasional faena.

—Neji-kun... Más, voy a venirme cariño

—Aaahhhh nena, también acabaré pronto

Cada penetración subió en fuerza y profundidad, la mente de Hinata estaba en blanco y sólo podía pedir por mas mientras era abrazada por su amado, el cosquilleo se apodero de sus piernas subiendo hasta su vientre, sus paredes se contrajeron anunciando un orgasmo, la voz de Neji se transformó y comenzó a enterrarse con un poco mas de fuerza.

—Aaaahhhh, Neji, Hmmmm NGH, Neji-kun, feliz cumpleaños -gimió con fuerza perdiendose en el orgasmo-

—Gracias -dijo entre sonidos guturales mientras se vaciaba en el interior de su mujer-

Tras algunos minutos de recuperar el aliento Hinata se levantó del sillón aun con las piernas temblorosas, besó a su novio en los labios y comenzó a desnudarse mientras el volvía a ponerse duro.

—Vamos amor, tu regalo aun no termina, es verano y tenemos arena y sol por disfrutar

—Quieres hacerlo, ¿en la playa?

—Claro, es privada de la familia Hyuga y nadie nos vería, es tu cumpleaños y voy a darte mucho amor

—Si, vamos -dijo quitandose la playera y caminando hacia ella-

—Amor, primero ve a despedirte de tus amigos, saldremos por la puerta de esta habitación, la playa esta aqui a dos pasos -dijo con un guiño coqueto-

—Um, si -se asomó por la puerta de la habitación forzando la chapa, vio a sus amigos que estaban palidos en el sillón del pasillo-, chicos, emmm yo voy a estar ocupado por el día, es decir, ocuparé toda la casa y la playa privada -llevó su mirada hacía donde su novia le saludaba en la playa que se veía por la ventana-, creo que estaré ocupado por toda la semana, adiós

—¿lo escucharon?, estaba follando -dijo uno de los chicos-

—Emmm... Chicos -se asomó de nuevo Neji-, dice mi novia que saquen a la bailarina que esta encerrada en el ático

—¿No estabas follando con la bailarina? -preguntó uno de ellos confundido-

—No, mi novia ocupó su lugar

—como supo, es decir, ¿quien le dijo?

—Ustedes le dijeron si les ayudaba, ayer la contactaron y la vieron en el parque

—Hinata es... ¿Él es tu novio? -dijeron los cuatro sorprendidos-

—Hinata es una chica, es mi novia, como sea, solo tomen a la bailarina, cierren la puerta al salir y largo de aqui por una semana -dijo y cerró de un portazo-

—Nos corrió -dijo uno sorprendido-

—Si, él nos corrió

Los cuatro chicos fueron hasta el ático y sacaron a la bailarina, al pasar por una de las habitaciones se encontraron con fotos de Neji abrazando o besando a una joven de cabello azul y ojos lilas

—¿Que esa no es una bailarina famosa?

—Oh, ella es Hinata, la mejor bailarina del país -respondió la chica-

—Neji, ese desgraciado esta saliendo con...

—La bailarina, Hinata

—Por eso ella no mostraba su rostro, nosotros creimos que era un chico, peor aún, dijimos que conseguiríamos una chica para él, su novio.

—Mejor vamonos, hay que prepararse para recibir una paliza -dijo uno de ellos mentalizando lo mucho que iban a sufrir-

En la playa, Neji y Hinata se encontraban recostados de una palmera mientras se besaban y toqueteaban al ritmo de las penetraciones, no mentían con eso de darse mucho amor.

—Hmmm, realmente este es mi mejor cumpleaños

—Ahhhh cariño... Eres tan bueno... Como estoy amando el verano ahora mismo

—Voy a darte los mejores de tu vida

—hmmmm... Comienza por ir mas duro amor

—Eres una pervertida

—Tu me enseñaste, bombón

Todo pintó bien ese día, Neji recibió mucho amor y apapacho, Hinata confirmó una vez mas que Neji es el hombre de su vida, los amigos de él conocieron -al menos en fotos- a la novia de su amigo, quedaron algo traumados tras escuchar a su amigo follar con su novia a una puerta de distancia de ellos, pero se fueron felices por él y con la promesa de una paliza latente, con la oportunidad de huir del país.

Un cumpleaños, mas el verano sonaba bastante bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se me hizo tarde, y peor aún, no tenía internet, aún no tengo, moví cielo mas y tierra para entregar, gracias por leer... se les ama :3**


End file.
